The Bodies
Nobody Appears to be a walking silhouette of a human. In darkness, Nobody is nearly invisible, but a thin gray outline can still be seen if one looks closely enough. Nobody can teleport between two areas of darkness, as long as each area is large enough to contain his entire body. Also capable of moving along walls, ceilings, and floors like a shadow, Nobody is very mobile. While one would think it should, light does not directly harm Nobody, although he does find someone shining a bright light in his face unpleasant. And you probably would too. Some people may find Nobody ominous or disturbing at first. For those who know him, Nobody is simply a kind- if lonely- gentleman who wants to help however he can. A pacifist by nature, and lacking any distinct skills, the ways in which he can help are limited, but that has never stopped him before. Has no Aura. Nobody was born of humankind's tendency towards selflessness and compassion, but also its tendency to be taken for granted. Somebody A vague character, Somebody always seems to be the perfect example of average. No matter where he goes, he always seems to fit in, but describing him is... difficult. Remembering interactions involving Somebody is difficult, as what he looked like and what he did always seem to be on the tip of your tongue, but you can't quite recall. Photographs of Somebody will turn out blurred. While in his presence, however, you are fairly unaffected by this. He just seems to be an average person for the current place and time, and is as vulnerable as any ordinary human. In fact, Somebody is pretty much useless at doing anything of worth on his own. Should he put down these illusions, which is not often, he appears to be a thin man lacking facial features, wearing some form of blue top and brown pants or shorts, with bare feet. Somebody is very judging of others, and can be hypocritical at times, given his own selfish tendencies. Of course, he is'' ''quick to try and prove anyone who suggests this wrong. Has no Aura. Somebody was born of humankind's tendency to care only for themselves. Anybody Capable of looking like almost anyone, Anybody is master of disguise. The target, however, cannot have a massive size or shape difference from Anybody himself. This restricts transformations to humans and relatively human-like creatures. He also isn't very good at acting like the disguised person, so the illusion is often figured out when Anybody is spoken to. Without this transformation, Anybody is similar in appearance to Nobody, but instead of darkness he appears to be made of an odd, almost liquid metallic substance. Anybody is prone to jealousy and greed, and he has a horde of stolen property he has collected simply because he felt that he should have it instead. Has no Aura. Anybody was born of humankind's tendency to envy others' fortunes. Everybody The fourth body has yet to be revealed. Category:Characters